<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ужасы нашего Дерри by TheLosersClub2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403881">Ужасы нашего Дерри</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLosersClub2020/pseuds/TheLosersClub2020'>TheLosersClub2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/M, Gen, Horror, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLosersClub2020/pseuds/TheLosersClub2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Неудачники в летнем лагере травят у костра байки из жизни родного города.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ужасы нашего Дерри</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Не стихи, а ритмическая проза. Все живы, все люди.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Семь резвых детишек в час после отбоя<br/>Собрались на Пустоши, чтобы спокойно,<br/>Без лишней опеки от Роберта Грея,<br/>До дрожи колен испугаться скорее.</p>
    <p>Костёр разгорелся. Смеркается быстро.<br/>По кругу летят разноцветные искры.<br/>У Хэнскома Бена рождается строчка<br/>Про волосы Беверли. «Угли?» Да, точно!</p>
    <p>Билл смотрит на Бена — и щёки пылают.<br/>От ревности? Злости ли?<br/>«Кто начинает?»</p>
    <p>«Учитесь-ка, лузеры», — Ричи прокашлялся.<br/>По правде сказать, стало каждому страшно.<br/>Все знают, что ждать от него — Голосов.<br/>И вот на огонь самый мерзкий пришёл.</p>
    <p>И Ричи с акцентом от жителей юга<br/>Рассказ начинает. Про то, как у друга<br/>Однажды братишка по имени Джорджи<br/>Кораблик просил смастерить, и нашёлся<br/>Так кстати журнальчик у Билли-умельца.<br/>Страница «Плейбой» хороша для поделки!<br/>И дальше в их круге ни строчки приличной.<br/>И шесть голосов в унисон: «Бип-бип, Ричи!»</p>
    <p>И он, усмиряя внутри злого гения,<br/>Страшилку свою продолжает уверенно.<br/>Как Джорджи спешит под дождём до шлагбаума,<br/>И как в водосток утянуло кораблик,<br/>Как Джорджи рванул за ним живо в слезах,<br/>А там, в водостоке, кааабух! — и глаза.</p>
    <p>У Беверли вскрик вырывается громкий.<br/>И вот уже Бен к ней подался неловко.<br/>И вот уже Билл к ней подался неловко.<br/>Столкнулись носами, застыли, а Ричи:</p>
    <p>«Здесь Джорджи-малыш распрощается с жизнью!»</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Но Билл возмущён: «Не хочу смерти Дж-Джорджи!»<br/>И Ричи, скривив недовольную рожу, кивает на Стэна,<br/>Лови, мол, бро, пост.<br/>А Стэн жмёт плечом: «Значит, Джорджи уполз!»</p>
    <p>У Стэна рассказ, как обычно, — про взрослого.<br/>Унылого клерка из банка, из офиса.<br/>Зато у него есть свой дом и машина.<br/>Вполне состоявшийся в жизни мужчина.</p>
    <p>Он, кстати, женат. Ричи, не успокоившись:<br/>«А есть ли у клерка вдобавок любовница?<br/>Чтоб титьки как дыньки, вот гладишь одну...»<br/>Стэн машет сердито: «Он любит жену.<br/>Имея грешок. Клерк — фанат книжек ужасов,<br/>Возможно, с их автором в детстве был дружен он.</p>
    <p>А вот в его мирную взрослую жизнь<br/>Кошмары ночные в реальность влились.</p>
    <p>И в ванную с пивом зайти — целый подвиг:<br/>Он видит детей разложившихся. В воду<br/>С весёлыми визгами скачут детишки.<br/>И плитку, и зеркало пачкают их кишки.</p>
    <p>Клерк смотрит в своё отражение.<br/>Молится. Изломано скорбью вселенской его лицо.<br/>А в полочке бритва. В ней — острое лезвие.<br/>Жена кричит снизу, чтоб он не порезался.</p>
    <p>Потом, не дождавшись его дольше часа,<br/>Она поднимается в ванную. Сразу...»<br/>«Ага, — Ричи долго молчать не пристало. —<br/>Клерк выбросил бритву. Жена — отсосала».</p>
    <p>«Отсос. Как же-как же. Ты думаешь — здорово?»<br/>У Эдди Каспбрака страшилка готовая.<br/>Он ёжится, тянется к жару поленьев,<br/>И заунывно так: «В доме на Нейболт...<br/>В доме на Нейболт-стрит, доме заброшенном,<br/>Как-то подросток стал гостем непрошеным.<br/>Сбежавший от мамы бунтующий юноша<br/>Ждал там девчонку,<br/>А та — не пришла.</p>
    <p>И он, озадаченный, в праведном гневе<br/>Собрался пойти в дом к любимой скорее.<br/>Но тут его ногу схватили и — цепко.<br/>«К чему нам здесь эта никчёмная девка? —<br/>Игриво на ушко шепнул ему кто-то,<br/>Запах вокруг разливая болотный<br/>И смрадно дыша. Вонью вод, гнилью сточной: —<br/>Я сам отсосать тебе вовсе не прочь бы».</p>
    <p>Со струпьями руки, в крови, в жёлтом гное —<br/>к лицу паренька. Ну а тот с диким воем шатнулся назад.<br/>Затрещавшие доски прогнулись под весом его и, неловко<br/>Взмахнувши руками, он рухнул в подвал.<br/>Но и там его голос елейный нагнал:<br/>«Ты ручки себе так обломишь, мой друг,<br/>Но так уж и быть, сможешь кончить без рук».</p>
    <p>«Без рук, — Бевви Марш повторяет, и медленно<br/>С плеч её катится краешек пледа. —<br/>А знаете, мальчики, как на окраине<br/>Дерри<br/>Хозяин кафешки, а может быть, бара<br/>Считал, что он, мол, привлекательный малый,<br/>Умнее, богаче и горячей любого другого в этой дыре?</p>
    <p>И вот свои руки с мясистыми пальцами<br/>Он, крайне уверенный — девочкам нравится,<br/>Держал на их бёдрах, груди и боках<br/>Почаще, чем в собственных карманцах.</p>
    <p>Одна из сотрудниц на смене ночной<br/>Его осудила общительность.<br/>И жаркую, потную босса ладонь<br/>Она оттолкнула решительно.</p>
    <p>И, бросив отрывисто чёткое: «Нет»,<br/>Сказала ему, что уволится.<br/>Но босса-красавчика этот ответ<br/>Едва ли устроил. Он бросился<br/>Вдогонку.</p>
    <p>За шею её обхватил. Швырнул на тюки — с мусором.<br/>Гниющий, зловонный, но мягкий настил.<br/>А сверху — сам босс — мёртвым грузом.</p>
    <p>И правда ведь — мёртвым, именно так.<br/>Она поняла.<br/>Едва его руки — с груди убрала.<br/>Едва из своих — отпустила тесак.</p>
    <p>С тех пор уж девчонки не кляли судьбу.<br/>К хозяину — строго по делу.<br/>И руки держал тот теперь при себе<br/>Пришитыми крепко к телу.</p>
    <p>В гробу».</p>
    <p>«Поделом!» — Хэнском Бен, багровея от гнева,<br/>Края теребя здоровенной футболки,<br/>Садится чуть ближе, чуть ближе к Марш Бевви,<br/>Бурчит: «Я бы снёс ему, кстати, и голову».</p>
    <p>И резко бледнеет, дыхание — с присвистом.<br/>«Ребята, а помните вы завод Китчнера?<br/>Там, где в начале двадцатого века<br/>Полсотни детей превратились в калек?</p>
    <p>Про взрыв на Пасхальном сборе яиц.<br/>Когда все детишки в углы разбрелись,<br/>Рванул где-то в глотке завода как раз<br/>Разлившийся спирт. Или сжиженный газ.</p>
    <p>Взметнулся столб пламени. Ядерным грибом.<br/>И все, кто был рядом, — мгновенно погибли.<br/>Окутан весь город в стон скорби и дым,<br/>И каждый из выживших — выжил седым.</p>
    <p>Так Кролик Пасхальный принёс шоколад,<br/>И все, кто поел, — отправились в Ад».</p>
    <p>«Ой, Стог, дорогой, ты бы мог пострашнее придумать историю.<br/>Эту-то в Дерри лелеют настолько,<br/>Что даже включили в учебник истории».</p>
    <p>Запнувшись и зыркнув сердито на Ричи,<br/>Бен Хэнском продолжил: «Все помнят. Отлично!<br/>Но мало кто в курсе, что Роберт Дохэй,<br/>Последний из найденных мёртвых детей,<br/>До сих самых пор не обрётший покоя,<br/>Расстался навек со своей головою.<br/>Нашли в ветках яблони голову ту.<br/>И вот каждый год, как деревья в цвету,<br/>Приятной и тёплой весенней порой,<br/>Я вам поклянусь, поклянётся любой,</p>
    <p>Любой житель Дерри рискует найти<br/>На яблоне Бобби Дохэя<br/>Конечности!<br/>Ага? Так страшнее?<br/>Давай, коли смелый, поди отыщи целиком его тело».</p>
    <p>«Бывает реальность ужаснее баек...»<br/>И вот уже шестеро слушают Майка.<br/>«Отец не читал мне из книжек на сон,<br/>Про то, что случилось здесь с «Чёрным пятном»,<br/>Не выдумал он. Приукрасил? Едва ли!<br/>В пожарище том он и спасся случайно.</p>
    <p>Ему повезло — он стоял ближе к двери.<br/>И выпал на улицу он из лап смерти.<br/>Рванулся обратно — остались друзья там.<br/>Дышать не сумел он не воздухом — ядом.</p>
    <p>Упал он, мечтая поверить — мерещится<br/>Толпа в колпаках ку-клукс-клан, и как женщина<br/>В платье для танцев кипенно-белом<br/>С цветком в волосах. Сгорела.</p>
    <p>Слышал он крики и хруст крепких досок.<br/>Да уж, ребятки, не так-то и просто<br/>Дом разломать, что построен любовно<br/>Десятком парнишек. Чтоб стать для них гробом.</p>
    <p>Смотрел он сквозь дым в «черномазое» небо,<br/>От копоти едкой и звёзд видно не было.<br/>Зато он увидел, ребят, между нами,<br/>Громадную птицу. Воздушные шарики.</p>
    <p>Она их держала когтистыми лапами.<br/>А над отцом моим кто-то заплакал.<br/>Он сел — из последних сил — пепел в горстях,<br/>И в ужасе понял: не пепел. А прах.</p>
    <p>И всех, кто там выжил, допрашивал въедливо<br/>Местный шериф. Не видели негры ли<br/>Что-то такое... кхм... кхм... не такое?<br/>Людей в колпаках? Нет! Значит — дело закроем.</p>
    <p>Отец до сих пор видит в Дерри их лица.<br/>Людей в колпаках. А в кошмарах — и птицу».</p>
    <p>Всполох костра нежно лижет поленья.<br/>К Майку подходит притихшая Беверли.<br/>Бен. Ричи с Эдди. И Стэнли.<br/>А Билли их всех обнимает.<br/>«Я, кажется, вспомнил».</p>
    <p>Взгляды к нему обращаются мигом.<br/>В центре внимания — сказочник Билли.<br/>Двигайтесь, Гримм, поутихни-ка, Андерсон.<br/>«Как же мы с вами не поняли сразу?<br/>Двадцать семь лет мирной жизни у города.<br/>Но неизбежно настанет и новая<br/>Веха кошмара.<br/>Так стало с заводом. Ну а потом, спустя сколько лет?<br/>Повторилось с «Пятном».</p>
    <p>«Расстрел банды Брэдли. Как Бонни и Клайда...»<br/>У Беверли голос — дрожащая сталь.<br/>«Серебряный доллар», — и Ричи, сменяя насмешливый тон,<br/>Поясняет: «Резня».</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Всё! Сказочки к чёрту. Включаются скептики.<br/>Долой посиделку. Урок арифметики.<br/>Подсчёты ведутся, когда там начало нового цикла,<br/>Ведь времени мало,<br/>А им изменять ещё Дерри судьбу.<br/>...Над Пустошью пулей истошное «Бу!»</p>
    <p>Все семеро с воплем вскочили и замерли.<br/>А из кустов Роберт Грей к ним направился<br/>С видом довольным — навёл страху знатно.<br/>«Что ж, малышня, вам пора по кроваткам».</p>
    <p>Билл, возмущённый сильнее друзей,<br/>Вслух говорит, что вожатый — Боб Грей —<br/>Шутит едва ли смешней Балабола:<br/>Так себе взрослый. И так себе клоун.</p>
    <p>«Клоуны злыми, Уильям, бывают».<br/>Невозмутимый Боб Грей, усмехаясь,<br/>И в ностальгии косясь на костёр,<br/>Шёпотом зычным: «У них есть шатёр<br/>Вооот такой. Акробаты, хлопушки.<br/>Много попкорна, из джунглей зверушки.<br/>Женщины-кошки и женщины-змеи.<br/>Только в народе, народу виднее,<br/>Прозвали их шоу великое что-то<br/>Грубо и гадко. Цирком уродов».</p>
    <p>Сверкают глазища с восторженных лиц.<br/>Ну что ж, подопечные, вы нарвались.<br/>И сам Роберт Грей с виноватыми вздохами<br/>Садится к костру. «Расскажу. Чур, недолго!»</p>
    <p>Ближе к рассвету вернулись обратно<br/>Лузеров семь с их любимым вожатым.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>